Ice and Feyre
by queenchaoticameryn
Summary: Ruusu, Winter Court's "blooming Rose", has been stuck at a particular age in her immortality. Unable to move forward through her life her body is stuck looking like a fourteen year old girl's. Visions from beyond the wall plague Winter's Rose nightly, until the night of Feyre's journey to the Spring Court. How are the girls bound together? How will Tamlin feel? What if one dies?
1. Prologue: The day winter froze over

Author's Note: Hello Friends and Fetish Freaks! This is my first ACOTR fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy reading it. A few things before the story begins: Ruusu, is the daughter of the High Lord of the Winter Court, also known to everyone as the Blooming Rose of the Winter Court. An incident froze her immortal body in time meaning she can never age, the incident also left black thorny vines all over her skin like tattoos, Ruusu and Kuolema are soul bound meaning that they are able to hear each others thoughts and if one dies so will the other, Ruusu and Kuolema are both Finnish names that I came up with Ruusu meaning rose and Kuolema meaning death. Thank you very much for sitting through my rather long winded A/N and I hope you enjoy the story. If there are any pairings you would like to see during this let me know in the comments, and I will try to make it happen, also I will be posting on my facebook fanart for this story so keep an eye out for that link as well. Enjoy

 _Winter._

 _Snow falling around the wood, filling the world with an unnatural silence._

 **Where am I?**

 _The soft thwang of a bow sounds followed shortly by a dull thump and the sound of something collapsing into the snow. Feet rush towards me crunching through the steady snowfall. A young girl, long golden hair pulled back into a messy ponytail tunic in tatters, rushes forward a bow and quivers strung across her back. The girl barely more than a child, rail thin and gaunt, obviously suffering the hardships of winter. Hunting knife in hand she crosses into my clearing making her way towards the crumpled body on the far side, it's blood staining the pure snow around it. Her feet carry her right past me, her bluebell eyes never once catching my own as she ran to the rabbit dead in the snow._

 _Curious I walk towards her, my bare feet leaving no tracks in the snow as I stood behind her. The creature's blood was on her hands now, staining that pure freckled skin of her's, she seemed stunned to look at the dead beast below her. I could feel her heart beat, that constant drumming of terror as she looked down at the innocent creature she had killed. Walking around her I bend down and look in her eyes, that shattered look of guilt causing my own heart to pound louder. Fourteen years old, forced to care for her entire family, alone in this world, the last shred of her innocence ripped from her in her final attempt to make something of herself._

 _Feyre._

 _The name rolls off of my tongue before I can stop myself. Her bluebell eyes look up to meet my icy blue ones. The wilderness around us darkens leaving nothing but our snowy clearing, the dead rabbit still laying on the ground between us. That thrumming of heart beats meshing together as we look at each other. Her eyes widen as she watches me, lighting a fire deep within my soul. It burns through my body, burning me to the core as I stare into those eyes my own widening in pain._

 _Ruusu._

Panting I shoot up in bed looking around my bed chamber. Cased in ice my bedchamber looks completely normal all except for the large wicker bed beside my own. Large golden eyes meet mine from the darkness, the large beast coming in from the balcony and climbing on my bed. Kuolema curls his tongue around one of my ink stained hands before settling his large black body around my own warming and comforting me as he rests his massive head on the pillow beside my own.

 _It was just a dream minun Prinsessa._ His deep growling voice reverberates through my head lulling me back to sleep.

Back to dreams of Feyre, to dreams of the day that my immortality stood still.


	2. Chapter 1: Autumn fires and Icy fields

**Author's Note: Hey friends and Fetish freaks! Thank you so much for finding my prologue interesting enough to come back and read the first chapter. However, this chapter isn't a very innocent one it contains: violence, gore, adult language, non consensual drug use, and suggested rape. None the less please continue to enjoy the story. Any feedback that you would like to give I am willing to read, any suggestions or criticism I will definitely take into consideration.**

A sharp burning pain shoots up through my arm as Kuolema lets out a threatening growl. The burning tightens as I am forced to spin around and face the fae holding my upper arm. Eris. Oldest son of the Autumn Court, pulling me closer to him with that disgusting smile on his face. Out of tune music plays in the air around us as all of the other fae dance and mingle, ignoring the red haired male and myself.

"Well hello there Ruusu, where do you think you're going? The party just started after all." His deep voice brushes against my ear as he leans in close.

"Release me Eris." My voice is hollow and emotionless as I instinctively reach a hand down to feel for Kuolema's wet nose.

A low whistle cuts over the loud music as Eris' three younger brothers circle in identical smiles on their faces. Letting out a low snarl I calm my breathing and think of the cold. My blood chills, snow drifts and frozen lakes dancing across my mind as I will the fire on my arm to go away. Steam starts to rise from where his hand was, ice forming on my skin. Cursing Eris jerks his hand away, a hand shaped burn remaining on my arm as ice slowly coats my arms.

"Now, now Ru, that is no way to treat the first born son of the Autumn Court." The sheer arrogance in his voice making thorns of ice form over my skin.

Watching silently his brothers keep their distance, warmth blooming in the air around us overpowering my chill. Armantha, seated upon her dias, catches my eye for a moment a sneer on her thin red lips. Positioned, as always, behind her right shoulder the High Lord of the Night Court watches with uninterested violet eyes as Eris' arms are engulfed in Autumn's Fire. A low deadly growl from deep within his throat, Kuol crouches down teeth bared to the High Fae's threat. Three burning pairs of hands tighten around my arms slamming me against the cavern wall as the ice covering me breaks and cracks.

Pumpkin spice and hay fills my senses as Eris leans in a dark smile lighting his face along with the fire on his arms. Reaching out slowly he clasps my chin, causing me to cry out, and forces me to look at him. Those russet eyes catch my icy ones as his brothers hold me in place, his free hand burning a trail up my hip coming to rest on my waist. Kuolema lets out a vicious snarl and snaps at him his eyes flashing with rage.

"Call off your dog now Ru or I will kill it the only way I know how" His hand drops from my chin to my neck burning the alabaster and ebony skin there.

 _Kuol, it's ok, just stay calm and wait._ Unbridled rage courses through my mind along with a feeling of defeat before the snarling stops and my familiar bows his head in obedience.

Smiling that disgusting smile Eris bends his head down to whisper a small pathetic excuse for praise in my ear. The burning hand around my throat tightens as he brings his lips to the side of my jaw. Kissing along the bone he takes a deep breath, breathing in the smell of evergreens and fresh snow. My icy eyes wanders past his shoulder to find violet ones, now resting on my own. Rhysand, standing tall and proud behind his consort, watches me with interest as I keep my mind level and calm.

Crying out in surprise I bring my gaze back to the autumn fields staring into my snowy ones. Those burning hands gone from my waist and throat now sitting against my bare back, my clothes resting scorched on my shoulders and waist in tatters. The heat of his body burning my lungs as I try to catch my breath. One of those burning fingers reach up to trace along my collar bone, following it down to rest right above my heart.

"Enough Eris, either take her back to your bed chamber or stop teasing us." Armantha's bored voice causes him to remove his burning hands from my body and take a step away.

Giving her a sly foxy grin he nods and turns back to me, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. Kuol snarls and snaps at him only to be kicked in the snout, letting out simultaneous yelps of pain blood trickles from both of our noses. A stream of profanity fills my mind as Kuol takes a step back not wanting to yield to Eris, rage once again filling my mind. Keeping a steady stride through the throne room the russet haired high fae carries me out the door and down one of the many branching tunnels.

Reaching his bedchamber I am dropped on the bed, his weight quickly pushing me down into the mattress. Arms on either side of my head Eris looks down at me with that stupid look on his face. Knee coming up to rest between my thighs his large muscular arm reaches over to the nightstand to grab for a vial of milky golden liquid. Burning fingers reaching down to pry my mouth open, cool glass is shoved between my lips as the contents of the bottle is poured into my mouth.

Pain sears through my body, burning through every vein and muscle tearing through me as my back arches against the bed. Images flash through my mind of a snowy field, a pair of blue grey eyes, golden brown hair, a dead rabbit. Thorns of black ice tear into the mattress and high fae surrounding me, causing the latter to curse in pain before jumping off of me. Eyes wide in pain I lay there thrashing in pain as my body burns, black swirling ink building thorns and vines across my exposed skin. Unable to keep conscious any longer my eyes flutter closed drifting out of reality and back to my wolf's mind.

My mind never merges with his, instead I find myself watching a large black wolf writhe on the floor of the throne room. Kuol snaps and snarls at every fae close to him, white swirls burning into his fur as he thrashes on the floor.

"Curiosity killed the cat little Rose." A voice drifts from behind me. Rhysand stands beside me darkness swirling in the void behind him as those violet eyes meet mine once again.

"Why are you here?" My voice sounds so small in the nothingness around us, **I** feel so small compared to the space.

"I am the one that summoned you, lovely. I felt you looking around for your wolf and decided to bring you here instead." He gives me a painfully beautiful smile. "You're welcome."

Not really sure how to feel I turn my attention back to Kuolema reaching a hand out instinctively to protect my familiar. A small laugh sounds from behind me making my ears perk and cheeks burn. Talons rake through my mind without warning knocking me to my knees. Images cycle through the air around us, the most recent of blue gray eyes and golden brown hair linger the longest. The talons dig into my mind causing me to scream out in pain bringing me my stomach on the icy ground.

"How do you know this girl?" All jest leaving Rhysand's voice as he glares down at me fear and hatred in those bottomless eyes. "Answer me!" The talons dig in harder and blood starts trickle from my ears.

"I-I don't" I whimper, terrified, as he towers over me. "I-I just started having visions! Please. Rhysand please." Tears reach my eyes falling to the ground, frozen, leaving ice in their path.

Sighing he releases me, those violet eyes never leaving mine as he calculates the truth behind my words. Cursing under his breath he reaches a hand down to pull me back to my feet. A dull throbbing in the back of my head makes me uneasy on my feet, as I cling to him for support. Movements start to blur around me, my head swimming as I try to focus on the present. Rhysand's pale face so close to mine, saying something, shaking me. Eris' face close to mine, his burning grasp digging into my arms as he shakes me.

The door to the bedchamber is gone, hanging off it's hinges. A dark figure stands in the doorway. Eris is standing beside the bed, scratches and punctures covering his bare body, blood on his chest and groin. My eyes once again come up to meet the stranger standing in the doorway, violet eyes come back to meet mine before my world swirls into welcomed darkness. Cooling hands reach down to grasp my bare battered body lifting me from the ruined bed. Words are exchanged and I am covered and carried away, down the hall into another bed chamber. Placed gently on another bed, stars and darkness swirl around me, a large warm body crawls into the bed beside me and nuzzles his wet nose into my burning sides.

 _Icy fields and blue gray eyes drift across my vision. A small girl no older than fourteen steps out from the darkness of the trees and crosses to the arrow laiden corpse of a dead rabbit. Long golden brown hair dance in the winter breeze, snow sticking to the curly locks. Talons rake across the snowy fields of my mind leaving nothing but freshly fallen snow in its path. No images of girls and rabbits to be found._


	3. Chapter 2: Death comes from Winter

**Five years later.**

 _Snow falls in little flurries around me as my eyes scan the winter woods for any sign of prey, checking my surroundings from the tree that I was nestled in. slowly climbing down from the tree I decide to move on to a place where I will find more prey. A young doe makes her way into the clearing, I draw an arrow ready to take her life. Golden eyes catch my gaze dragging my attention away from the doe and over to the massive wolf. My eyes couldn't focus on him too long, the longer I watched the less I seemed to be able to see. Fog started to form in my mind hazing the images around me. The wolf lunges for the deer and I lunge for the wolf, it's golden eye looks up at me begging me to kill it. I don't hesitate plunging my dagger into it as the fog starts to engulf me, a terrifying howl._

Darkness shifts around me, a soft cooling wind wraps me in the scent of lavender and citrus. A warm body moves off of the bed as I start to wake up, a canopy of midnight hanging over my head. Long pale fingers slip into my vision pulling away the darkness like a blanket bringing the stone ceiling into my field of vision. Violet eyes meet mine pulling mine away from the stone ceiling, Rhysand.

"Ruusu. What happened?" That calming voice drifts through the air and my mind bringing with it a wave of serenity.

Talons rake across my mind softly as though in a caress as Rhysand reads my dream checking for something. Snowy fields, bright red blood, golden fae eyes, and long golden brown hair drift through my mind once again. We are standing there, Rhysand and I, watching as the young girl walks through the clearing taking the place of where I had been. A low growl rumbles from deep within Rhysand's chest startling me as we take in the sight of the young skinny girl killing the fae.

Warm firelit stone walls fill my vision replacing the snowy fields, Rhysand's cool hand grips my chin pulling my eyes up to meet his. Those calming violet eyes hard and unforgiving as he combs through my mind searching through every memory. Gentle coaxing hands slide from my chin to touch my pulse line, his long slender fingers wrapping around the scars and tattoos on my neck. His lips move in close to mine as he leans in, those eyes never leaving mine. Warm lavender scented breath brushes across my ear and jaw line.

"How do you know this girl?" An image flashes through my mind as his husky voice warms my ear.

"I-I don't know her." My voice cracks weakly as the bedroom door opens and Kuol trots in a large bone hanging from his open jaw.

A warmth settles over my mind as talons skim across my mind deeper than before taking with it any memory of my dream.

 **A few moments later.**

Darkness swirls around me, nebulas and galaxies dancing in my field of vision as I sit up in the bed. I was the only one who slept here, Rhysand forced to share a bed with Armantha constantly. Sighing I stand and cross over to the nightstand dressing myself in a simple gossamer dress, open at the waist and two separate panels to cover my breasts. Fixing it into place with an intricate silver waist belt I move my golden hair into a simple braid.A simple knock on the door draws my attention from the mirror as I walk over to see who was there.

Autumn fire eyes burn into mine catching me off guard as his burning hands reach out to grab me. Thorns bristle across my body defending me from his touch and drawing blood on his tanned skin. Kuol rises from the bed a deathly growl coming from deep within him as he crosses to my side. A deep resolving chill washes over my body crossing the bond as I steady myself for a fight.

"Eris release me now or I will not hold back the cold. This is my domain, my season, my powers are at their greatest and I will unleash it on you." A deadly promise steels my words as the temperature in the room begins to drop.

Fire erupts from his arms, making me flinch instinctively, as he steps closer to me and reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of my face. My mind takes a step back letting Kuol take over for me, a low deep snarl rips from our throat as ice begins to crack and spread across the door frame. Spreading out from our feet it reaches his and starts to climb up his boots freezing him in place, one of our hands coming up to grab his. Ice spreads across his tan skin extinguishing the flames there as it crawls up his muscular arm.

Crying out in pain he jerks away reigniting the fire on his arm where the ice had formed, a black burn of decay forming from my chill. Cursing his fist slams into our jaw knocking us down Kuol dragging our body back up into a standing position. Hand thrusting out towards the auburn haired fae, shards of ice go flying cutting and grazing him as they shoot past embedding themselves into the wall behind.

"That's enough Ruusu, Kuolema." A cooling gentle hand caresses my shoulder catching our attention causing Kuol to snarl and spin us around.

Rhysand stands looking rather confused and draws a hand away from us taking in the wild unnatural look in my eyes. Those talons rake our mind calming us as his darkness wraps around our thoughts caressing us. A small little spark of interest follows those talons as Rhys reads the thoughts of Kuol and myself.

Our legs start to tremble as Eris jerks away from us glaring at Rhysand over our shoulder. Hatred burning in his eyes Eris turns on his heel and leaves, a puddle of water in his place.

"What is your name?" Rhysand's voice has our head turning, thorns of ice melting and cracking off my body.

"My name is Talvi." Our voice comes out rough and unnatural as we speak. Our dark cold eyes coming up to meet his.


	4. Update on Progress

Hello everyone, due to my busy schedule I have not been working on chapter 3 yet. It will be posted as soon as I can but I wanted to make sure that I let you all know that as of current it is a little ways off. So if you would like you could actually leave some suggestions or ideas and I may use them in the story or I may use them with the fan art as little oneshot images or a spin off comic


End file.
